Tangled
by Thea101
Summary: What would you do if you found out your whole life was a lie? your mother has lied to you for almost 17 years? you find your soulmate,but he's a twit. Nessa is tangled in a web of love, hate, and trust. who can she turn to? Tyrell? Darren? Zale? Chap 10 u
1. chapter 1

Hey everyone if u no wat I can use for a title then send it to me in reviews or summit cud ya it's the first time ive dun this thing b4 so plz don't b too hard on me..plz? D.C anything that looks as though it is part of L.J.Smith's work probably is and I don't own it she does and all the rest of it, I prob wouldn't be writing this if she hadn't written the books/  
  
1.  
  
She walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. +Mum must be out+ she thought, she didn't notice the hand sticking out from behind the white breakfast counter, or the blood dripping onto the floor from it. After all, all she wanted was a glass of water.  
  
It had been a hard and long night but she had finally caught up with HIM, the one who kept on slipping away when the fighting had just started. HE was always behind the fights, one way or another. But that wasn't going to happen any more. As soon as the fight started that night, she let her gang carry on with it and slipped off after him. He didn't see her coming.  
  
'Well, well, well who do we have here?' she said her voice as even as ever, she always had an even voice, she got it from her mother, just like the fighting skills, her mother taught her everything she knew.  
  
The street in the council estate was dark the lights had all been trashed and graffiti all over the place, bins were strewn all over, plenty of obstacles that would only slow him down, but would make it difficult for her to follow.  
  
He stood perfectly still, black coat billowing in the wind. +He looks just like Angel ha, ha+ she thought suppressing the laughter billowing up inside of her as he turned. His eyes glinted silver, his canine teeth had elongated, they were reflecting the pale moon light, but she wasn't afraid, she took a step closer, then before she knew what was happening, he rushed at her, she just had time to see a glint of silver, he had a knife. He slashed her arm, she could feel the blood seeping through the wound, it was very deep, but it didn't hurt, she'll recover, she'd had a lot worse. Before he turned for another strike, she staked him.  
  
+God that felt good+ she was back in the kitchen. Reliving that moment made her tremble with pleasure, she trailed her finger down the scar on her arm +well witch magic's very useful+ she thought to herself with a bit of resentment. It took forever to track that piece of crap down but the fun was over for a while anyway, she wouldn't miss it, but she got bored very easily. It took forever for newbies to come around looking for trouble, well they wouldn't have to look far at least.  
  
Nessa was seventeen next Monday, she didn't understand why her mother called her that it meant pure and she was far from it! She couldn't wait till her birthday, it meant her mum would finally let her have a motorbike +although its legal to have one at 16 but mums are mums+, she giggled at that thought. Nessa had fair hair that went just past her shoulders, she looked just like her mum, her mum was a witch, which was how Nessa could heal her arms, 'Like mother like daughter', that's what someone told her, she can't recall who though, she laughed at that thought, she always had problems remembering things, her mum and fellow gang members always used it against her. She laughed at that thought as well. The only thing that made Nessa look different from her mother were her eyes. She had funny eyes that she could not get over and they really annoyed her. They were green with a blue ring in them with brown speckles, so they looked as though they were changing colour every other second. She inherited her eyes off her unknown father God damn him. He left her mother as soon as she told him she was pregnant.  
  
'Who needs him, he didn't want me or mum, we've coped fine without him' she almost yelled this surprising her self. She'd never felt that strongly about something before, well to do with him anyway. +But I need him to be here + said a little voice in the back of her head, 'well he abandoned me and mum and I don't want anything to do with him.' +Yes you do+ the voice interrupted her. 'NO I FUCKING DON'T' she through the glass of water over the breakfast counter where it smashed on the violet walls. 'Shit' She went over and started to pick up the broken shards of glass, she bent to pick up a large piece and froze. 'Oh my God' There was a pool of red liquid right next to the piece, she followed it praying and begging it wasn't what she thought it was. It led to the bottom of the counter. 'Mummy' she whispered.  
  
So there y'all go the first chapter wat happens next? I don't even no but im workin on it but I need ur reviews to keep me goin!! The buttons there sum wer but can y'all be nice? Nah tell me the truth just not too harshly lol. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Nessa? What's wrong?'  
  
Smash, another glass breaking.  
  
Nessa turned round with a start, tears down her pale slim cheeks, for the first time since. oh yeah since her Grandma died, 10 years before. 'Mum! I. I thought she was y.you.' She stammered.  
  
The woman stuffed in the breakfast bar and the woman standing. no not standing, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen with glass scattered around her had exactly the same coloured hair and figure, the only difference being that the woman in the breakfast bar's hair was matted with blood.  
  
The woman in the doorway took a deep breath, getting all of her self together, replied in a steady but authoritative voice 'It's ok hun, I'll just try to get her out of there and we can see who she is.' Melissa's long slim figure travelled cautiously towards the broken body. She took hold of the dangling hand smeared and dripping with blood and pulled. The body didn't move. It was wedged too tightly in the bar.  
  
'Ness hun, your going to have to give me a hand.'  
  
'.K' Nessa walked over and gingerly took hold of one of the woman's ankles, sure Nessa Harman was used to blood and all that, she'd had her fair share of it, but not in her own house.  
  
'Ready? 1.2.3' They pulled, and still the body didn't move so they pulled harder until it finally fell sprawled out on the floor. 'Mum. she's you!' Nessa exclaimed.  
  
'Oh My God Julia!' Melissa Harman slumped down next to Julia and cradled her bloody head in her arms.  
  
'My little sis, my poor, poor sis!' She cried. Nessa kneeled down next to her mother and hugged her not knowing what to say.  
  
Mum had a sister? Well that was news to her. She thought her mum was the only child. Her grandparents used to act that way.  
  
An hour or so later, Melissa and Nessa left the mess on the floor and went to sit on the sofa in the lounge with a cup of coffee for Melissa and a cup of hot chocolate for Nessa, though she felt like she was going to throw it up afterwards.  
  
'Nessa.' Melissa started. She didn't know how to explain everything to her daughter, she knew what Nessa did in her spare time, with her little gang who latched onto her when she was 7 years old. Theirry told her first, and after that she began to make the connections herself - Nessa always came home late, muddy and sometimes with a few bruises that she had forgotten to heal. Nessa's excuse was that she fell over or that she got into a fight with some of the outsiders from school. Melissa taught Nessa how to fight for protection in case anyone from the Nightworld started to harass her. She never expected Nessa to use them to hunt and kill them. Melissa just accepted the excuses, she didn't bother to say anything about the vampire hunting, it was better that way. She tried every possible thing to protect her daughter even if it meant telling Nessa that Circle Daybreak is full of Hippies, which she had to do in case she got into trouble with the Nightworld council and that would be a disaster for them all. But it wasn't better anymore. Melissa was worried how Nessa would take it.  
  
'Yeah?' Nessa asked. She was still in shock from finding the body in her own home. No sorry that body now had a name, plus her mum new the body with a name as her sister Julia.  
  
'We need to talk-'  
  
'What is it mum?' Nessa was worried and concerned. After all 'we need to talk' is always a bad sign.  
  
'- And I don't want you to interrupt no matter what, do you hear me?' carried on her mother.  
  
'I hear you,'  
  
'Promise?'  
  
'I promise,'  
  
'Good. Now.' Melissa took a breath. 'That girl you found in the kitchen was called Julia, and she was my twin sister, and she was two minutes younger than me.' Nessa's mouth started to open for a response. 'You promised not to interrupt so don't. Now, we grew up together until we were 17. At that time Julia met a guy called Tom who was a vampire, who also turned out to be her soulmate.' She took a short breath. 'Now you must understand that Julia and myself were really close, even for sisters. We told each other everything, so she told me about Tom and wanted me to meet him, so I said that I would. You know how my intuition of other people is really accurate?'  
  
'Yeah, how could I forget that incident with the pizza guy? Ha ha. sorry'  
  
'Ha ha I remember that. Well anyway. Tom. Well he was the first person, and to this day the only person who I have had a really big bad feeling about, and I mean bad. I told Julia this, but all she said was that she knew that Tom had done some bad things in his life, but he was going to change his way for her. I prayed to the Goddess that he would change that night. In the morning Julia had packed her things and left. Me my mother and father. That is why they never talked about her and why I also never talked about her, it was too painful. I found a note on the dresser in my room, it said err' Melissa looked up at the ceiling trying to remember. 'It said, Hi sis it's me Julia if you couldn't have already guessed by the bad handwriting. I guess this is goodbye. Tom proposed and I have accepted so flying to Vegas to get married! I've never been to America before and cant wait! I'm also joining this society thingy called Troupsin. Toms already part of it and I don't really know what its about, but Tom says that I'll get a kick out of it. Wish me luck for my new life with my soulmate! Love your bestest and only sis Julia. P.S. I'm praying to the Goddess that you'll find your soulmate soon because it's the bestest feeling in the whole wide world! And that was it. I never heard from her again. until now.' Melissa cleared her throat.  
  
'Dou you know about Troupsin?' Melissa asked, raising her eyebrows, she wouldn't be surprised if Nessa had.  
  
'Yeah I found out off one of the.' she coughed hiding her mistake of almost blowing her cover to her mum. 'peeps in my gang, they said it was a secret organisation inside the Nightworld that don't only get rid of outsiders, they also get rid of the peeps in Circle Daybreak, thank Goddess those hippies need to be stopped one way or another.' Melissa cleared her throat.  
  
'What? You've been against the hippies since I can remember, telling me about them hugging outsiders and all that crap!'  
  
Melissa took a long and hard breath.  
  
'Well that's the problem. You see I'm part of Circle Daybreak 


	3. chapter 3

Jez101 - Thanks for reviewing, I've updated chapter 1 so its all Nessa with no Faye parts lol I was thinking about calling my friend Faye at the time so that's why but no longer is that name on there! Thanks again and I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Medusa Descoudres - firstly thanks for reviewing and thanks for telling me the state chapter two is in, the comp uploaded it dodgy lol so that's my excuse, hopefully it has more paragraphs now! Hope you like this part!!  
  
Sharmeen - thanks for liking it so far and for reviewing this is my first fanfic, so I've not really thought about a lot of detail, just getting the main point across, and I don't think I've done that very well either! I'll try to redo the first chapter when I have time to add in a bit more description. Lol and also like I said to Medusa the comp uploaded chapter 2 dodgy hehe.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Here's the third part not as long as the others I don't think but enjoy anyway!!  
  
'WHAT?' yelled Nessa Her green eyes showing utter disbelief, she jumped off the sofa fists clenched, trying to stop herself from hitting her mother.  
  
'Now Nessa you said -' Melissa tried to take control again but did not succeed, she leaned back on the cream sofa in defeat while her daughter threw her abuse at her.  
  
Nessa started to pace around the white washed room, wondering if she'd get a reaction from throwing one of her mother's expensive ornaments at the wall, but then decided she'd focus on telling her mother exactly how she felt.  
  
'How in the Goddesses name am I meant to keep quiet about something like. like THAT? You. you told me all this crap about Circle Daybreak and your part of it!' Nessa tried to calm down, her eyes drooped slightly out of the wide disbelief posture, but that was all she could manage, her voice high and shrill rang out around the lounge, 'So you've been lying to me my whole fucking life! Why mum? Answer me that! In fact don't because it'll be a load of bull anyway wont it?' her eyes were getting wider her voice shriller, and all Melissa could do was sit hopelessly and listen in dismay her daughter still in full throttle of hurling abuse.  
  
'I mean how can I know if your telling the truth? Ever? And if that's so then I guess all that shit about my father was a lie too huh?'  
  
She stopped still standing, but exhausted from all the yelling she had done, she knew she shouldn't have been that hard on her mum, but then again her life had been a lie.  
  
'Firstly Nessa - please sit down' she sat down, but on one of the cream sofa chairs situated at the opposite side of the room. 'The reason I told you all that' she coughed 'crap about circle daybreak, was for your own safety.'  
  
Nessa started to come up with some abuse to hurl at her mother, her pale and full lips starting to make the formations of the words, but she was rudely interrupted by her mother yet again.  
  
'Don't you dare say anything young lady! I've let you rant and rave, now it's my turn to attempt to explain myself so let me! Do you know how many Nightworlders live in this town?'  
  
Nessa shook her head.  
  
'More than is necessary I can assure you. Also do you know what would happen to us if they found out that I was part of Circle Daybreak? I can tell you one thing, we wouldn't be here today. We would be either, being tortured for info on Circle Daybreak, or, we'd be dead. I couldn't take the chance in telling you in case someone found out. So I acted like the usual Nightworld mother and told you the appropriate crap about Circle Daybreak. However the shit about your father is true. I haven't told you everything about him, that I'll admit, and maybe I never will tell you everything about him, but it is the truth. Nessa you have to believe me there. Please?  
  
Nessa slumped further into her cosy chair, 'Mum.' she sighed and tried to sound a little tired so she could full fill her excuse to go to bed. 'I. it's too much,' she stood up. 'I'm going to bed, and then I'll decide on whether I'm ever going to speak to you again.'  
  
With that Nessa walked over to the polished 17 century style oak door. 'Goodnight mother' Nessa left the room leaving Melissa alone with her half empty cup of coffee, pondering over her half empty life, and praying to the Goddess that her one and only daughter, who she wouldn't bare loosing would speak to her again.  
  
Thanks again to all who've reviewed, I'll try to get the next chapter done soon, but I've got lots o lots o course work! That's if I can be bothered to do it! Lol anyway please review and tell me how bad it is or how good it is, or maybe even if I should just dig a whole and burry myself!! Thanks again!! 


	4. chapter 4

Sharmeen - Hey glad u like that chappie, I did no u could set the review thingy to acceptin anonymous, and I thought I had it like that, but obv it wasn't lol it will get romantic soon I promise! But I hav to sort sum things out wid the story line first so bare with me!!  
  
Medusa - well ive been so long in updating that uve alredy started the sequal and u hav my loads and loads of reviews lol so there!! Hope u like this part!  
  
Jez101 - I really need to update faster huh? Ive already seen u bout course work aswell! God I need to get myself sorted out!!  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing that luks like it belongs to L.J.Smith co if I did I wud b loaded, and there wud b no reason to write fanfics lol  
  
Authors note - weird putting author but there u go lol I want to make my apologies now for updating so late here is my excuse. Plz accept it with good grace and heart. Here it is. I have been spending the last 2 months or so attempting to do maths coursework and have been getting absolutely nowhere with it! I have also got ICT, and I have just caught a cold and have been bed ridden for 2 days. Jez101 knows this so she can back me up thank god! Lol  
  
On with the chapter!!  
  
Nessa paced around her room thinking over the past discussion with her mother.  
  
Her room was a dark and very deep blue colour, and painted on the ceiling were little white ripples causing an effect that made you feel as though you were at the bottom of the deepest depths of the darkest ocean. It calmed Nessa down. usually. She was in such a heart felt temper, that she climbed out of her window and slid down the black, brooding, drain pipe into her luscious back garden.  
  
Nessa and her mother worked on the garden together filling it with tropical plants and herbs. It was wonderful to look at in all seasons with all the bright shining colours.  
  
She paid no attention to the garden however and instead sidled around the stone wall into the dark and desolate street.  
  
She followed the cobbled path that led down to the end of the drive and stopped abruptly. There at the bottom of her drive, street lamp reflecting off his clothes, was Darren Walker. He started to walk up her drive towards her.  
  
Nessa and Darren had been friends since nursery. They were always there for each other, and told each other everything. Darren was a human, and 5 years ago, Nessa told him about the night world, and herself, how she was hunting down vampires, and also how she was a witch. Together they created a little group of vampire hunters consisting of, her, Darren, Steph, Kimmi, Phil, Peter, Lorren and Simon. Nessa was the leader as she was the only Nightworlder and was the strongest one there in the group. (her witch powers helped with this of course).  
  
Darren had blonde hair that was always spiked up with a thick layer of gel. His eyes were a dark chestnut colour that if you looked into them for long enough, you would get lost in the shining depths. They told no lies, and gave away no secrets. These eyes had seen pain and suffering, love and death. He was wearing blue skater jeans, and a black baggy T-shirt with a blue metallic dragon printed on the front.  
  
+Shit+ she didn't want to see him, not while she was in such a mess. She was always the cool and collected one that let nothing bother her. She wanted to be somewhere where she could gather her thoughts and think things through.  
  
Somewhere alone.  
  
She turned swiftly around, and very quietly attempted to walk back into the shadows of her house.  
  
'Hey Nessa!'  
  
+Shit!+ Too late. He strided up to her.  
  
'Hey whats wrong?' he frowned a look of concern in his eyes that shone through the lamp light. 'Nessa?'  
  
'Darren, it's 1 o' clock in the morning. Why are you here?' she asked trying to evade the subject this was one secret she was keeping to herself. Fortunately she succeeded.  
  
'Well after you left us fighting the leeches that decided to show up after the oh so great /dark one/ did his usual runner, I wanted to make sure you were still alive and kicking considering you went off to kick his ass. I got a bit worried when we were searching the alleys for vampire dust, and found absolutely nothing.'  
  
Nessa jerked her head up at that statement. 'What? I steaked the son of a bitch in the heart! I know I got him and I haven't missed the heart EVER! I saw him fall to the floor. Hell! I even kicked him a few times to make sure he was dead! You must have checked the wrong alleys.'  
  
'OK I'll take your word for it. Steph got badly injured, but everyone else is fine. Thanks for asking.'  
  
'I'm sorry Darren, I've just got something on my mind at the minute. What happened?'  
  
Darren's face darkened at the memory. 'well everything was going fine. We were even winning the fight, until they brought in a werewolf. It pounced on Steph and tore out her stomach. We had to stuff everything back inside her, and take her to the hospital. The Docs say we got her there just in time. They're starting to get suspicious with us keeping on going to the hospital nearly once a week with serious injuries you know.'  
  
'I know. Oh Darren I'm so sorry!' she hugged him. He was the only person (other than her mum that is) who she hugged. Darren had been seeing Stephanie Carter for 3 years, and were really close. Darren still spent most of his time with Nessa though, and Nessa and Steph always shouted at him for doing so.  
  
'Hey she's ok. she'll be fine' he wasn't saying this for Nessa's ears, he was trying to reassure himself that he wasn't going to loose her.  
  
'Of course she will' she added giving him the only amount of reassurance she could. 'I would invite you in to sleep, but me and mum have just had a fight so to speak so.' she trailed off in despair.  
  
'sok, I was planning on going to the hospital anyway. Wait. You and your mum have had a fight?'  
  
She sighed heavily 'yeah'  
  
'God that must be the first time since.' he paused, frowned and looked at the pavement as though that held the answer. 'Well that must be the first time!'  
  
'yeah well there's a first time for everything! I had better get back inside now anyway. Send my regards to Steph and I'll see you soon'  
  
'k see ya' with that Darren turned on his heel and walked down the street leaving nessa to stand and ponder about even more chaos that had occoured.  
  
Well sorry if its short, but that's all ive had time to do!! Ill try and update soon, but I cant promise anything! Review review review!! Plz? Gives puppy dog eyes (as if that'll work!) lol 


	5. chapter 5

AN: Im sooo touched with all the reviews off u guys! *wipes tear from eye* didn't no u liked my fic that much!! 'note to self - update faster!!' Now all my personal thanx:  
  
Medusa: im glad u like my fic that much! I wont hurt u!! ur fics r really cool, specially theorn! And now so is Marie!! Now u have finished Theorn and are back onto 'the dark prince' and I must say u are sneaky with the last chappie!!! How cud u do that to poor poor Hannah and thierry? Evil I tell u evil!! Y don't the puppy dog eyes work huh? Huh? Hmm I'll have to work on that then wont i? lol and thank you so much for helping me with this chappie. I owe u!!!  
  
Pandie: thanx for reviewin! Sumone hu I havnt reviewed first! Lol im reading ur fic now and am gradually workin my way to the end!! (just happens to be that im at t end now im so bloody slow at reviewin!!) Its very good though! I reviewed it at summit like chappie 4 or 5. (and now finished it was really good and u need to update soon coz I wana no wat happens nxt) neway thanku and hope u like this chappie!  
  
Sharmeen: hehe I didn't realize bout the 'steaked' thing. It does sound a bit meaty dunnit? I cant really be bothered to change it at the minute, but I will some day! Lol good luk with ur work too and thanx for reviewin! Darren does sound quite nice doesn't he? Hmm im goin to try to work him into the fic a bit more as it progresses, but im not sure how. It'll cum to me sooner or later though!!  
  
Jez101: picky, picky, picky!! Cheek that's wat I call it! *grumbles to self* misses of one CAPITAL!! Lol thanx 4 backin me up though!! Thanx 4 likin the chappie though u wudnt dare say otherwise wud u darlin? Hehe  
  
Anyway on with the story!! Hope u like!  
  
But first a quick note from *drum roll* ME!! *large applauses from the audience* Thank u thank u!!! I just want to say sorry to all of u because I haven't updated for ages!!!! And I may not update again till after the mocks, I have next wed off though so ill get sum dun then *ends speach* lol  
  
Now back from our sponsor to the story we are sorry for the inconvenience enjoy:  
  
Nessa stared after Darren until his retreating back disappeared into the darkness. She headed for Stata park which she lived near by. She sat on one of the swings and thought about the "fight" she had with her mother.  
  
+Maybe I was too hard on her? I shouldn't have yelled at her like that,+  
  
+but she did lie to u+ After sitting thinking for nearly an hour, Nessa got up and headed back for home.  
  
+maybe I should say sorry? I mean I was hard on her, and I hate it when we fight (which is hardly ever might I add) oh I don't know! Everything is so messed up!+  
  
Finally back home, she climbed up the drain pipe and in through her bedroom window. She went through her daily routine of getting ready for bed, then afterwards turned off the light and crawled into bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.  
  
She was standing in a long, dark alley, papers littering it all the way down. She could feel them rustling at her feet in the breeze, calmly wisping away the strands of hair that fell loosely at the sides of her face, that would never stay up with the rest of her ponytail.  
  
Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of her +now this seems familiar+ she thought, but she couldn't quite bring her mind to how.  
  
It started to walk towards her, she saw a glint of silver by its side before she could make any movement, it rushed at her, and grabbed her by the thought, hand over her mouth and nose. She couldn't breathe. She heard it breathe, and could tell it was male, by the deep husky breathing it made.  
  
'You weren't meant to be, I don't understand how, and I don't understand why, but you've come back into my life, and have gotten into the way. You must pay for that. Remember this as your last dieing thought, I have never loved you, and never will, no one loves you, you were an abomination that wasn't meant to exist. Remember that.' And with that, he slid the silver glinting knife across her throat in one quick, swift movement.  
  
Just as she felt the knife enter her throat, Nessa surfaced awake from her dream. She could still feel the coldness and pain across her neck. She jumped out of bed, turned on the lamp, and went to the mirror. She gasped, for along her neck, was a light pink scar.  
  
She didn't understand, dreams never did this to her! What could have happened? It may have been a premonition, her mum had told her about that. Her grandmother had lots of premonitions, and got into lots of trouble because of them. Her mother told her that the 'gift' or rather the burden, skipped a generation, and then went to the next female. She was too tired to think straight. She was probably just imagining the mark being there. Nessa went back to bed and read for a while before she drifted back to sleep with the light left on.  
  
Nessa woke up from her dreamless sleep, to the sound of her alarm clock wailing to life. She groaned to herself and then got up to do her normal daily routine of getting dressed for school. She had to wear a uniform, of which she detested. It consisted of, a grey plaited skirt, a red and white striped shirt, and a blue v-neckes jumper, that felt like Hessian when she pulled it over her head.  
  
+School+ Nessa thinks. +Blach. The joys of another boring day at the oh so amazing 'Kensington private school for the mixed upper class' my goddess how snobby does that sound?!+  
  
After getting some breakfast, Nessa headed out the door and went towards the school. The school used to be a mansion, but was converted in the early 60's into the school. All in all, the school was beautiful, with large sand stone walls, and French windows. This school had a theme of grandness. There was no lacking in facilities, and was always kept up to date.  
  
Nessa sat down in her large classroom, with walls the colour of a deep turquoise, and a large black board that touched the high ceiling. The teacher, Miss Jennings arrived moments after, and took the register.  
  
After the register had been taken, a knock at the door was heard by all present in the room.  
  
"Come in," came the prim and crisp voice of Miss Jennings.  
  
The door swung open, and in came a boy of around a bout 17. he was wearing a black t-shirt that had the band - Linkin Park printed on the front. The top highlighted his fine cheek bones, and dark brown eyes. He had well, toned muscled arms, that weren't over the top, and he had ash blond hair, that seemed to glisten under the lamp light of the room.  
  
"Ah everyone, this is Zale Redfern. He has just transferred from America, so I hope that you all make him feel welcome at or lovely school. There's a spare seat and desk over there by Nessa. Zale looked towards her, and smiled slightly. She found that she couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
Nessa had heard Zale's name somewhere before. Like a tidal wave, it came to her. Zale Redfern was rumored to be even more notorious than Quinn himself, and was related to some bigwig of the Night World Council, called Stephan Redfern, one of the most feared Nightworld Lords in the world. He was over five hundred years old.  
  
+What on earth could someone like him be doing in a posh dump like this? Daddy darling must want him to get the most expensive education available+ Nessa thought to herself, but making sure that her walls were up protecting them from other prying minds.  
  
"Hey, erm I was wondering if you could like show me the ropes with the school and all. It's just that I haven't got a clue with wear to go and stuff." He asked coolly. He knew she was a Nightworlder, but wasn't going to mention it before she did. Anyway, he thought she was cute.  
  
"Yeah sure that wouldn't be a problem. What subjects are you taking?" she looked over his shoulder to his time table. She tried to act as cool as possible, trying not to show that she knew who he was. They were the only two nightworlders in the whole school. "You seem to have all the subjects that I'm taking so that's even better!"  
  
The bell rang for the end of the lesson, and for the beginning of lunch. Zale couldn't help but break his mentioning the nightworlder issue, "erm Nessa? Are we like the only nightworlders in this school?  
  
Well there u go!! I tried to add other stuff in it aswell, but hey! I wouldn't have gotten it updated with out the help of Medussa!! Thx a bunch. I just want to add that I wrote to u all b4 the chappie, before I started the chappie. I kept on starting then stoppinf etc so if theyre out of date and don't make sence, I am soooooo sorry!!!  
  
I have just had my mocks, so hopefully I will be ale to update quicker next time!!! Thanx to you all who have reviewed, and the more who review, the faster I will update!!! Thanx again!!!! p.s. hehe sorry if it was short the nxt one will be longer promise!!! Pps. Sorry if there's mistakes. I'm too tired to care about them at t min!! 


	6. chapter 6

Hi everyone! Finally the 6th chapter has arrived! ( (can u see these smily faces?) ( I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated as quickly as I planned, but I had a major blockage in me head!  
  
Special thanx to Medusa Descouedres who helped me A LOT with thish chappie, and thnx to Jez101 who helped with one of the fight scenes.  
  
DC: don't own L.J.Smiths stuff anything that looks like it may belong to her then it porobs is hers, and if not, then it is mine! Yay!! ( oookkk warning: there is swearing and that is it really that is bad! Lol theres like swearing all the wat through the fic nevermind just now, but ive decided to just put the warning in now!  
  
I'll ramble later, so heres chappie 6:  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The day went by faster than Nessa had seen school days go. Her and Zale were partners in most of their classes. To be careful, Nessa told Darren, Kimmi, Phil, Peter, Lorren and Simon, that Zale was just an average human like themselves (obviously not like that though), and that his surname was just a big coincidence, in case he became the next victim on the hunters' list. She didn't want that, for a vampire, and for someone who was meant to be a 'scary' killer, like he was rumoured to be, he was actually nice. For a first day greeting at least.  
  
The only thing that occupied her thoughts on the way home from school was Zale. She could look into those dark brown depths for days, and not care about another living thing in the world.  
  
+He is really cute+ she thought to herself, as she unlocked the front door and stepped into her grand hallway.  
  
'Nessa is that you?' came her mums faint voice from... was it the lounge? Her question was answered when Melissa stepped out from the door closing the lounge off from the open staircase and kitchen.  
  
'Yeah just plain old me! What's up?' she asked while dumping her bag at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
'We've got some visitors who I would like you to meet.'  
  
'Oh! Ok I suppose as long as they aren't those really freaky stuck up next door neighbours again that's...' she had reached the door looked inside the room and saw a tall blonde man sitting on one of the cream sofas, and next to him an equally tall girl with hair in all different shades of wheat, she had a birthmark the colour of watered down wine on her cheek. The opposite sofa had other people sitting on it, and others were standing around the room, looking fidgety. 'Ah, erm, hello.'  
  
'Nessa?' her mother puts her hand on Nessa's shoulder, 'This is Lord Thierry Descouedres and his soulmate Lady Hannah Snow. They've come to see us from Las Vegas, they are the heads of Circle Daybreak, and the other people around the room are other members of Daybreak, Ash, Poppy, James, Quinn, Rashel, Keller and Galen. They will be staying in town for a while, and want to talk to you about something.'  
  
With that Thierry stood up and motioned Nessa to sit next to Hannah.  
  
'The reason I have decided to come now, is because of the incident with Melissa's sister, Julia Harman. And also because of your vampire hunting.'  
  
Nessa took in a sharp gasp from the shock that hit her like a hurricane.  
  
+How the hell do they know about that?+  
  
'I'm sorry, but I don't know what your talking about. Why would I vampire hunt? Huh?' she stated coolly.  
  
'That's what we would like you to tell us Miss Harman.' Replied Thierry matching her cool attitude, raising an eyebrow he carried on. 'Don't try to deny it because we know that you do this 'sport' and have even gotten some of your... what shall we call them... expeditions on tape. Now Nessa I must stress this point to you very clearly that you are not only endangering yourself, but your friends as well. You really want to see one of them dead? I understand that Steph Hurly has already been injured quite severely am I correct?'  
  
'Even if it was why should I tell you?' Annoyance rising in her voice, Nessa leaned forward on the sofa, elbows on knees, propping her head up with her hands.  
  
'Just answer me this one question... will you do that?' he asked.  
  
'Depends on the question you choose to ask,' she murmured back in reply.  
  
'Why do you hunt vampires? Why put your own life at risk?'  
  
'That would be classed as two questions, but I shall answer them anyway... why do I hunt vampires? Well my father was one.'  
  
Melissa gasped.  
  
'Yes mum one of the few items that you haven't told me about my father, but I managed to find out none the less. I know what he got up to when you went out to friends houses. I know about the murders in the newspapers "Blonde 13 year old who goes by the name of Jessica found murdered on the side of road two blocks down from Kensington private school." Oh yes I know all about that. You think I'm not smart enough to make the connections? So how to make things right I thought we'll hunt the bastard down and kill him. So I got my friends together... the ones I could trust anyway, and told them everything. We've been hunting ever since, and every time I come face to face with one of those good for nothing vampires, I picture my father and stake him right in the heart. And in answer to your other question why do I put my own life at risk you ask me? Well I know what I am, and to be honest I am ashamed. I shouldn't exist, you all know it, I know it, we all know it, and don't really give a stuff about what happens to me, as long as my father gets what he deserves beforehand.'  
  
Nessa stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
'Now if you don't mind, I've had enough of this crap, and have got homework to do.' And with that she left the silenced room and ran into her room, slammed her door shut, sat on her bed, and just stared at the wall.  
  
2 days later...  
  
+Damn him watching me like a hawk!+ Nessa yelled in her head. +I no longer have any privacy anymore, and can't even try to relax by beating the shit out of vampires because he got away last night! Goddess why is this happening to me? I was quite content with the way things were going and now I have a good for nothing leech on my case who looks and acts as though he has a wooden plank shoved up his arse! And now look what I have! School! Oh how the light in my life has been filled!+  
  
Nessa walked up to her locker, her head spinning with thought and annoyance.  
  
'Hey gorgeous' came a voice that wound deep into her thoughts and shattered them like glass. It caught her by surprise, but she managed to compose her self so that it did not show.  
  
'What the hell do you want?' she snapped.  
  
'In a bit of a bad mood today are we?' commented Zale who was blocking her way into her locker as he was leaning on the door.  
  
'Look can you please move out of my way! I've got to put my bag in the locker before class!' she said annoyance clearly showing with her hand on hip attitude.  
  
'What the hell's gotten you so huffy? What's wrong?' he asked not moving an inch out of her way.  
  
'I've just had a bad night ok? I don't want to talk about it, so stop pestering me and get out of my way!'  
  
She attempted to push him, but he stood his ground.  
  
'Why don't you wanna talk 'bout it huh?' he gazed at her questioningly with those luscious brown eyes. Eyes a girl could get smothered in...  
  
'Because I don't ok? And will you please MOVE!' she shouted earning stares from people around her in the hall.  
  
'What the hell are you all looking at huh? What is this the only bit of excitement you've had in your pathetic lives? Well is it?!' she glared around the hall, and everyone very hurriedly went back to their previous tasks.  
  
'Jeez no nee to be like that,' he said slowly stepping away from the locker door, and watched with an unnoticed amused face as she struggled to unlock the clasp.  
  
Nessa was so frustrated at this point that she messed up the code to the lock, then once she put in the right one, she dropped the lock on the floor. She dumped her bag on the floor and picked the lock up, then attempted to open the door to find it was stuck. After about ten minutes of yanking with out any offered help from Zale, Nessa finally managed to open the door to find an avalanche of books falling out of the locker onto her head and then to the floor.  
  
'Goddess what in your name have I done to disserve this?' she asked teeth clenched as she bent to pick up her strewn and bent books, again without any help from Zale.  
  
Once everything was back in place, a very much annoyed Nessa slammed her locker shut (only to hear the books thud against it so the next time she opens the locker the same incident will occur again... just what she needed), she turned fuming to see Zale still there, but to make matters worse, he was laughing.  
  
'Oh for the Goddesses sake shut up! It's not funny' she said fury burning in her voice.  
  
'Look just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me witch!' he retorted.  
  
'I can bloody well have a go at you if I want leech!' she shot back at him.  
  
'No wonder you are the way you are if you treat people like this. You shouldn't take everything so personally!' he bitterly replied.  
  
'And what exactly would you know about me? You don't know anything, so don't you dare say that!' she yelled.  
  
'I know a lot more than you think! You must remember witch that I have been around a lot longer. No wonder you have a crap home life! Poor daddy's gone missing huh? Let me ask you something... did you ever know him? Did he ever love you? No? my point exactly' his voice was full of pure detestation.  
  
'Fuck you!' she screamed at him, and walked off towards the entrance of the school, but before she could get very far, Zale grabbed her bare arm and spun her around to face him. As soon as his skin touched hers, sparks flew, Nessa for a split second was lost in a newly found world. She hated it. She pulled away from Zale's powerful hold, and punched him in the jaw causing him to gasp in pain. She didn't care to see if he was ok, she wanted to hurt him, she stormed off out of school, and found herself headed towards Darren's house. He had taken the day off school because Steph was said to be coming out of hospital any day now, and he couldn't bare to see her empty desk any longer.  
  
She climbed up the drainpipe leading up to his room. The window was already open, so she climbed in to find him lying on his single bed sleeping.  
  
She put her hand over his mouth and positioned herself infront of him so he could see it was her as soon as he woke up so there would be no fuss, and shook him till he was awake. His eyes went panicky for a split second before they adjusted and recognised Nessa at the foot of his bed.  
  
'Don't say a word to me right? I'm going to tell you this then leave, and I want you to do what I ask without questions ok?'  
  
He nodded.  
  
'Good. Now you know Zale Redfern? Well I lied about his last name. don't ask me why ok? Just listen. I want you to find out who he is working for, and why ok? Bring me the information tomorrow. I'm not going to school so just come into my room so mum doesn't know your there k?  
  
He nodded again.  
  
'Thanks, and next time keep your window locked, you don't know who I could have been. Oh and tell Steph I say hi.'  
  
With that, she climbed out the window, and headed home where she couldn't bare to see any of those bloody daybreakers, so she just went to bed and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep. The clock showing the time to be only 1 in the afternoon.  
  
9 and a half hours later, Nessa was awoken from her deep sleep from tapping on her window. She let Darren into her room, where he sat on her blood red bed covers, and told her, 'Well we followed him after school, up to green street, where he received a phone call off none other than Braeden Blackthorn. The only reason that Zale is going to school again is because Braeden ordered him to, so he could follow you. Nessa are you going to tell me why you lied to us about him? You don't have to, but we've told each other everything, and I am here for u if you ever need someone to talk to ok?'  
  
'Yeah I know you are Darren, and thank you. I think you had better go now though because I'm expecting my mum to come up any second now' (what she meant to say was Thierry, but there was no way in heaven or hell was she going to tell Darren about that, or anything more for that matter. Ever since he's been seeing Steph, they've drifted further apart.)  
  
'Ok' he looked unsure, he could tell there were other things she wasn't telling him, but he wasn't going to ask.  
  
*she'll tell me when she's ready* he reassured himself as he was climbing down the drainpipe to the ground.  
  
Nessa waited for half an hour before heading to Stata Park, her wonderful place to go to unwind without being disturbed. Hardly anyone came round here anymore... especially at night. Se went and sat on one of the used to be green painted benches, and cried.  
  
+great+ she thought + I haven't cried in ten years, but now all I seem to not be able to do anything but cry! What is wrong with me?+  
  
Thoughts of the past month or so drifted into her thoughts entwining themselves into a tangled mess. Her dream, the death of her unknown aunt, Steph, Zale, her mum, Circle Daybreak. It was all too much. She cried silently into the night.  
  
All of a sudden, a dark shadow appeared in front of her. She was a bit shocked at first, but then decided that she didn't really care. She didn't care what happened to her anymore. She was fed up of being an abomination, and always getting in the way. If she was going to be abducted... so be it. She wouldn't put up a fight. All the shadow did though, was crouch down so his face was highlighted in the park lamplight. Nessa was taken aback. Clearly he was a nightworlder, he was beautiful. Bright blue ice like eyes, sculptured face that had shadows cast on it in the perfect places, and lips that were screaming for her to kiss them. He looked her age which surprised her. She hadn't seen him around here before. There was only her as a young nightworlder in this town. The rest of the nightworlders were adults, and the place was heaving with them.  
  
'Hi erm are you ok?' he asked concern filling his facial features and voice.  
  
'Not really, but I suppose I'll live not that I really care now...' she trailed off.  
  
'Well why don't you tell me what's wrong huh?' Nessa looked up at him startled finding that he had moved and was sitting next to her. He placed his hand on hers. 'You know someone told me that the best way to get something off your chest, is to not tell someone you know who can make things a lot worse for you, but to tell a complete stranger. You don't have to if you don't want...'  
  
Before she could stop herself, Nessa found she was telling him everything. From when her dad abandoned her mum, to the present minute. She realised when she was finished, that he was right. She felt so much better telling someone about everything.  
  
'Feel better after that?' he asked, his arm draped around her shoulder holding her close to him. She nodded her head.  
  
'Well I've told you all of this about me, and I don't so much as know your name!' she said.  
  
'Oh how careless of me! My name is Tyrell.' He replied.  
  
'Nice to meet you' she giggled... giggled? What a strange concept for her!  
  
'So why are you out here?' she asked him, so he told her of his parents passing away when he was 5 years old, and how he was adopted by a really nice human family until he was 10 when his 'dad' started to beat him and his 'mum', so he ran away when he was 15 because 'dad' knocked 'mum' unconscious. He'd then been travelling around finding random jobs here and there in the nightworld, and decided to take a break and come here.  
  
By the time he had finished his life story, Nessa's head was resting on his shoulder. He pulled away from her which caught her off guard as she was in a world of deep thought to what he told her. He looked in to her eyes, and she looked into his. Tyrell brought his hand up to her cheek stroking it lightly, bringing his hand down to her chin, and lifted her head slightly. With his spare hand, he pushed back a few stray bits of hair that fell down the side of her face, then brought his head down to meet hers. Their lips brushing each other slightly, eventually moving closer, to deepen the kiss more passionately.  
  
Behind the bench that Nessa and Tyrell were sitting on was a thicket of trees. In this thicket watching silently was Zale. He saw them kiss and felt rage bubble up inside of him. He had, had enough of this. He stormed out of the trees, and grabbed the back of Tyrell's black shirt, and pulled him off Nessa.  
  
Nessa suddenly aware of what was going on stood up to see Tyrell and Zale on the floor throwing punches at each other. Nessa tried to pull Zale off Tyrell and tried shouting for them to stop over the racket they were already making. She grabbed onto Zales arm preventing him from punching Tyrell again. Zale swung his other arm around to prise her hand off his jacket sleeve, but hit her instead. She fell back to the floor. She looked at them with disgust written plainly across her features, stood up, and walked away, to find some other secluded place that no one would be able to find her.  
  
Meanwhile Zale gets off Tyrell, and pushes him onto the bench.  
  
'You lay you hand on Nessa one more time, I swear I will kill you. I know who you are – '  
  
'Like I know who you are Zale, so cut the crap. I can do what I want when I want got it? So if you know what's good for you, then you will stay out of my business got it?'  
  
'You're a bastard,'  
  
'And you're a twat,'  
  
'Stay away from Nessa.'  
  
'And you keep out of my business.'  
  
With that Tyrell turned around and walked away from Zale, who shortly after, turned in the opposite direction to find Nessa.  
  
Nessa sat under the old white willow tree at the far end of the park. She knew she couldn't be seen, and she knew it was nice and quiet where she would never be disturbed.  
  
'There you are,'  
  
(spoke too soon)  
  
'What are you doing here? Go away I don't want to even look at you.'  
  
'Nessa what were you doing with him? Kissing him no doubt! Do you even know him? Thought not! What the hell are you doing here anyway?'  
  
'I know him a lot more than I know you. And stop interrogating me! You have no right whatsoever. Now go away and leave me alone!'  
  
'What is it that you see in him that you don't in me?' he questioned before he could stop the flow of words.  
  
'In him, I see truth, in you I see lies. In him I see love, and in you I see hatred.'  
  
'And do you love him?'  
  
Nessa looked down to the ground. The earth so soft against her fingers, thrumming with energy. She looked him in the eye.  
  
'Yes'  
  
Ooooo how will Zale take to that? Hmmmm interesting non? Lol well this was 12 pages long so it should make up for me not up dating, and im not going to say when im next going to update because I havnt got a clue! Ill try for as soon as poss. Tell you all wat if u wanna no when I update, leave your email addy in a review, and ill mail ya to say k?  
  
Have u guys seen finding nemo? It soooo rocks! Well anyway you see the little button down there 'just keep clicking clicking clicking....' ( cya in the nxt chappie! Oooh now I'm on the 13th page! Anyhu must dash since I have school in the moenin and its quarter to 2 in the morning ohhh great! Well this betta mean a lot to yall coz im gonna b shattered! 


	7. chapter 7

Hi Ya'll I'm back!! Yay! Ive updated a lot faster this time huh? Hehe well hope you enjoy the chappie!  
  
All those hu read this and enjoy it.. I wuv u all!  
  
Med: Hi don't worry you'll like be the first (and only) person I'll end up cumin to fer help lol but at least I did this one my self! I know im an idiot for updating so late. it's a little earlier this time 11:30 pm aint as bad huh? Lol hope ya like this chappie!!  
  
Jez: do I go to skule wit you? I never knew! Wow well ya do learn summit new every day don't ya? Hehe ive updated sooner you will be glad to know, and I shall see you at skule tomorrow! Ugh : ( I hate school soooo much!  
  
Heres the main attraction. me! Nah im just kiddin lol be prepared fer kissin hehe and petite swearing. not as much as other chappies I must say lol. C ya'll at the end!  
  
Has anyone seen scary movie 3? Its soooo funny! 1st ones better though!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Nessa went down her cream staircase and into the kitchen where she ignored Thierry's greetings, and grabbed the orange juice off the counter.  
  
'Good morning Thierry how are you? Why I'm fine thank you. You know you don't have to hate me just because I'm head of Daybreak you know!'  
  
Nessa didn't so much as glance at him when she left.  
  
'Bye mum I don't know when I'll be back . I might be staying at Lorren's tonight ok?' Nessa poked her head smiling sweetly at her mum who was sitting next to Ash having a game of what appeared to be 'go fish'  
  
'That's fine hunny just stay safe ok?' Melissa asked as she slapped Ash's hand away from the deck on the table where he was sneakily switching cards over.  
  
'Ow!' Ash caressed his hand lovingly and looked up attempting to get support off Nessa.  
  
'Go sit on a stake.' Was all he got from her. Ash scowled, and received a warning glance off Mary - Lynnette who was sitting next to the television on the floor. Nessa slammed the door shut and stormed out the house that was starting to become a habit now our days.  
  
'Why the Hell have they decided to stay until I'm civil to them? It's never going to happen! GOD!' An elderly couple hurried past her in shock not wanting to get caught up in her rantings as they had previously the other day. They had only seen a pretty, troubled, girl who looked as though she needed to talk to someone, but ended up ranting and raving at them about how they can never keep their 'nebby noses out of anything.'  
  
Nessa decided to take a longer route to school as she walked through her beloved Stata Park where she could feel the harmony flowing from the stream that ran along the side of it, and the willow trees that became awake from the flowing water. This was the place to come to. She loved it here, and could spend the rest of her life just wandering around through the trees feeling happy. She hasn't been feeling happy since. well she couldn't remember. It had been too long since she had. It felt like years ago.  
  
The one bit of happiness she had found was Tyrell, but she hadn't seen him since that night where Zale was being an ass and rudely interrupted them.  
  
'Jerk' she said out loud with out knowing she did it.  
  
'Were you directing that about me not seeing you for 2 days? Or were you directing that thought to Zale?' asked a familiar voice that sounded as sweet as a fresh breeze on a warm summer's day.  
  
'Tyrell!' Nessa turned around, and found that he was directly face to face from her, lips centimetres apart from each others. 'No it wasn't to you. wait a minute! You were listening in to my thoughts?!' Nessa was hurt that he could just break into her privacy. She didn't have anything private anymore, and was sick of it.  
  
'No, no. Well not intentionally anyway. You were broadcasting you thoughts so loud that you almost deafened me when I was going to sneak up behind you and follow you to school.'  
  
'Oh. I was broadcasting that load?' he nodded. 'Geese I'll need to work on my walls huh?' she laughed. She found it hard to laugh for long though as he started kissing her.  
  
Nessa was left breathless when they broke apart, and by the looks of it, so was Tyrell. He smiled at her.  
  
'Wait you were going to follow me to school? You don't go to my school. what would be the point?' she asked dumbfounded.  
  
'Ah well that will change today. I'm enrolling. So looks like you wont have to be deprived of me for two days any more huh?' he asked a smile playing at his luscious lips.  
  
'I uh stop listening into my thoughts!' she shouted at him playfully.  
  
'No can do, not while you're the national broadcaster of the century get my drift? Don't worry, I'll help you block them later, but not now because we'll be late for school and we don't want that do we?' he asked his cute grin flashing upon his face. 'And let me see the reason I couldn't talk to you for the past two days is because 1. I don't know where you live, and 2. I haven't got your mobile number or house number so. need I say more?' he raise an eyebrow cheekily.  
  
'Well we'll have to change that wont we?' she said slyly as she gently pulled his head down for a passionate kiss. Just before Tyrell found himself in pure and utter bliss from a bond he couldn't quite place, Nessa pulled back, receiving a grunt of disappointment from Tyrell. She laughed.  
  
'Why'd you do that?' he asked with a disgruntled look. He leaned in towards her for another kiss, wanting the pleasure to flow into him. She put her hand against his chest. She could feel his well toned muscles underneath his navy blue Blink 182 t - shirt. They were both breathing heavily, electricity gaining around them. Before the current could flow however, Nessa pushed Tyrell back.  
  
'Because we'll be late for school. and we don't want that do we?' she replied sassily, walking away towards the school swaying her hips sexily. Tyrell stared after her stunned. He found his eyes trail down her body and lingering at her hips. His eyes followed their hypnotising movements. He shook his head.  
  
'Sly minx.. Come on Tyrell get your act together man!' and with that he followed after her towards the private school that he was about to attend.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
'Ok class? Settle now! I don't know what's going on with you this morning. honestly! You would think you were at a social gathering or something! This is school people and we are not here to talk! We are here to learn! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUTUP!" Miss Jennings' voice boomed over the chaos ensuing around the room. Everyone froze, then one by one, went to sit down at their desks ready for registration.  
  
Zale walked over to the seat he took on his first day, next to Nessa, but she put her bags on the seat at the last minute preventing him to be anywhere near her.  
  
+Fine if you want to play it that way+ He thought as he walked over to Janine Campbell, who was very openly eyeing him up and down, and sat down next to her much to the delight of her, but to the disgust of Nessa.  
  
'Whore,' she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Zale who heard what she said, looked at her sharply and replied offhandedly but loud enough so everyone could hear, 'Yes, and we all know what you get up to on street corners at night don't we everyone? Who did you screw last night again? Oh yes Mr Dawson wasn't it? How much did you have to pay him? A thousand?'  
  
'You LEECH!' Nessa screamed back. 'At least I can get a good screw now and again unlike you who it appears to be dormant for hundreds of years, and also I don't need daddy buying me my first time!'  
  
'You Bitch!' Zale jumped up from his chair, banging it against the desk behind him, getting gasps from the rest of the room.  
  
'Zale sit down now!' shouted Miss Jennings who was now up on her feet as well.  
  
'If any one of you says anything more to one another for the rest of the day! Then you are going straight to the head's office understand?' she pronounced each word making them more clearer to each person in the room.  
  
A knock came from the door.  
  
'Come in' Miss Jennings' strict voice came over the sound of scraping chairs as Zale was sitting himself back down.  
  
+You'll regret those words Nessa. Watch your back is all I have to say to you+ Zale said in Nessa's head. Well two can play at that game!  
  
+And all I have to say to you Zale Redfern is. SCREW YOU!+ she focused as much power into her head as she could muster, and converted it into an Ice shower. She focussed on Zales mind, and only on his otherwise she would harm the 'innocents' that her class was, and projected the ice into his head. She saw him grip the table, and wince as the pain shot through his body, but he could do nothing about it. Stephan would kill him if he got suspended.  
  
The turquoise door opened slowly, and in poked the head of none other than Tyrell. He walked into the class and took a look around. He caught Nessa's gaze, and he smiled his gorgeous smile that was only meant for her. He forced his eyes off her, and looked around finding Zale fuming in his seat. Tyrell's face darkened as soon as he saw Zale.  
  
+hmm this will be interesting+ Nessa thought as the teacher made the introduction of Tyrell 'Johnsen' into the classroom. He was asked if he knew anyone, and he said that he knew Nessa, who chucked all of her bags off the spare seat in a rush, and almost got dragged down with them. She got up hurriedly to find Tyrell already sitting next to her.  
  
+Hi+ he said in her mind.  
  
+Hi+ She replied back.  
  
+What was going on before? I felt that you were very angry, and distraught about something.+  
  
+oh it was just that twat over there, it doesn't matter anymore though because you're here with me.+  
  
Tyrell placed his hand on Nessa's thigh as he looked at her timetable. She gasped.  
  
'Hey look we're taking the same subs, that's good huh?' he moved his hand a little higher before withdrawing it as he sat back in his place.  
  
'Yeah that means I can work with you and not him instead' she said him with scorn.  
  
School came and went without much hassle. Zale and Tyrell had few encounters where one or t'other could have been seriously hurt, but one of the teachers eventually came and sorted them out.  
  
Tyrell walked Nessa back to the park after school so she could meet up with Lorren. Nessa hadn't seen her friends all together in a while. For the first time she had decided that she was going to go to visit Steph in hospital. She was getting better by the day apparently, and should be discharged within a couple of days, but it all depended.  
  
Nessa could never get up the courage to see her friends when they were sent to hospital. She hated the places, but the worst thing was, was that she always blamed herself because of it, and all her groupies knew it. They understood, and didn't press the matter, but refused to stop hunting, when she mentioned it. Their wills were just as strong as hers, human or not, and they weren't going to let anything get in the way of it.  
  
Tyrell gave her a peck on the cheek and started to walk away until he remembered something and turned around to catch up with her.  
  
'There is something you have forgotten to give me' he murmured into her ear.  
  
Nessa turned around startled and smiled when she saw it was him.  
  
'Oh yeah my numbers 02341657653 ok? I got to go meet Lorren got some stuff to take care of. give me a ring at about erm. 11 ok? Great I'll talk to ya then!' Nessa gave Tyrell a quick and passionate kiss before running along the cobbled path to where she saw Lorren was waiting very impatiently leaning against the dark bark of an oak tree, tapping her foot on one of the roots.  
  
'Hey sorry I'm late. I had some stuff to take care of.' Lorren looked up.  
  
'Well at least you came this time I suppose,' Lorren replied sighing. 'I was just not going to bother again if you didn't show up this time.'  
  
'Well thanks for waiting anyway' Nessa said annoyed. At least she was trying to see Steph. wasn't she?  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The smell of disinfectant flew up Nessa's nose like a swarm of bees buzzing out of the hive in early morning. She did not like it.  
  
'Only a couple of wards more' Came Lorrens sullen voice out from the silence between the two girls. Lorren had wavy black/blue hair that was tied up in a tight bun. She had grey eyes that were cold. She lost part of the warmth of her heart when she became a hunter. She had to stake her brother, because he had been made a vampire, and was massacring anything and everything in his way. With Julian went part of Lorren, and it has never been returned.  
  
'Here we are!' she said attempting to make her voice cheerier than it was before, her French manicured hand curled around the round, brass, door knob. She turned it, and the door swung lightly on its hinges.  
  
Nessa walked into the dreary room, and went to sit down on a big, leather, comfy chair.  
  
Steph was pale. Tubes were sticking out of her nose and arms. She looked like a humanoid off an alien film, that was going to be dissected and interrogated by the little green Mars men.  
  
'Steph,' Nessa whispered her name. She couldn't cope seeing Steph in this pathetic state. She laid her hands on top of Steph's, and felt for Steph's pain. Nessa drew the pain out of Steph with her mind, and sent comforting thoughts to her.  
  
Silent tears fell down the side of Nessa's face. Not one of the group had been injured half as bad as Steph. Thierry was right damn him!  
  
Nessa laid her hands over Steph's stomach and started to chant an old healing spell.  
  
'Power from high and power from low, Gather around to this sorrow. Heal fast and heal quick, Do not let all this pain stick. Power of the moon I call unto thee, Power of the sun I call unto thee, Power of nature I call unto thee, Heal this girl Steph back guardedly.'  
  
A white light shone from Nessa's hands, she urged the light into the cler liquid weeping bandage. Nessa put all her strength into making Steph better, that by the time the light stopped gushing into Steph, Nessa was completely exhausted.  
  
Nessa looked at Steph lying peacefully on the hospital bed. She trailed her eyes down to her stomach to see if the spell had worked, to find a wave of utter most dread and dismay wash over her, as blood started to seep out from underneath the bandage.  
  
'Shit.' She breathed, as she started to stand up.  
  
'Oi! You. Yeah you come here quick something's wrong with Steph! Good god woman HURRY UP!'  
  
The nurse started to run sensing something wrong. At the sight of Steph, the nurse turned around to face Nessa, and shoved her out of the room, whilst she picked up the phone by the door, to call for the surgeons, and consultant.  
  
Nessa was then steered in the direction of the waiting room in a daze.  
  
+What went wrong? It looked as though it was going to work! It felt as though it was going to work. I did the spell right, I know I have, I've used it on Darren before and he was fully recovered about 5 minutes after+  
  
Nessa was completely oblivious to everything that was going on around her. She didn't sense Darren next to her, or recognise his words entering her brain. She didn't feel him put his arms around her. She was too busy thinking about anything and everything. Darren brought his dark chestnut coloured eyes level with hers, and gazed deeply at her, willing her to acknowledge his presence.  
  
Nessa blinked.  
  
'Oh Darren! It was horrible, I tried to heal her, and everything was going well, or so I thought, but she's worse and I don't understand why, or what went wrong! I wish I had never came here and then she would have been fine! I wish I was never even born, so then none of this crap could have ever happened. You would all be living sheltered lives not having to worry about vampires sneaking up on you. my mum would still be with dad, and she would be just as happy as she was back then before I was around.' Nessa stared out in to space, but was rudely brought back to Earth from Darren shaking her roughly.  
  
'Don't you dare say that again. Don't you ever say that again! Nessa we can't change the past. No one can. What is done is done, and we all have to live with it, whether good or bad. Yes at the minute life seems pretty crap, but it'll eventually get better. No not straight away, but gradually. And yes it will get worse again, but then it will get better. You know why?'  
  
Nessa shook her head.  
  
'Because that's life, and we all go through it. Some more than others, but everyone has been there at least once.'  
  
'Darren. I'm scared! What if - '  
  
'No what ifs. What happens, happens, and you have all of us to back you up we're here for you, you know. Especially me. We don't seem to talk that much anymore. I miss it. I miss you.' He leant his blonde head (gelled as per usual) against hers.  
  
Nessa looked into his eyes and became lost. She could feel his heart ache for his girlfriend who he cared about deeply in hospital, and at the sight of her distress. She stroked his cheek not quite knowing what she was doing, and lent up kissing him. He kissed back.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
OOOOHH! Well this is certainly getting a bit tangly huh? Lol you will be glad to know that I did this chappie on my lonesome for once! I have really appreciated the help ive been getting with the last few chappies coz I have just been completely lost with what to do! However Med! You have helped push me on the right path. Thank you oh wise one lol.  
  
OK now everyone you know what to do! Just go to the little button down at the bottom that says 'go' the thing is already set on 'submit review' so it's not too much work is it? Tell me what you think. is it crap. is it good. what ever just if your going to flame me - I haven't had any yet (I don't think! Hehe) don't be too harsh. If your too harsh with me, then ill make you a character, and give you a terrible death scene full of gory blood and guts hehe.  
  
Well what's going on with Zale and Tyrell? She's found her soulmate with whom she's a bit pissed off with, so what is this 'bond' with Tyrell? What the hell was she thinking about Darren?! SHOCK HORROR OR WHAT???! Lol  
  
Plz R and R I love you all!  
  
Even those who don't review, but read it anyway. you guys know who you are!  
  
I cant promise anything this weekend or next week because I am in my school production of Whistle Down the Wind as far as I can tell it is the crappest play I have ever heard of, or been in and I'm a flippin parent! I can tell u all that it is one hell of a down fall from bein Oliver! Hehe look I go to an all gals skool k? The drama teacher is very perverted, and likes making fights look like they belong in porn! How lovely huh? Lol  
  
So yeah anyway you have to admit I have updated a lot sooner than normal haven't i? : )  
  
I'll stop rambling on now and let you review. You never know you may have gotten bored reading all this extra bits, so are now fast asleep if you suffer from insomnia then it's a good thing fer u guys huh? Hehe ok I'll go now and start on the next chappie.  
  
ONE MORE THING! (well two hehe) I hope my readers have seen pirates of the Caribbean! If you haven't then get ur arse out and buy it! Just worth watchin Johnny Depp yum yum. I'm thinking on doin a POTC fic later on dunno though. wat you think? I might wait till im a bit further on with this though.  
  
If ya wanna hav a chat just add me to ur MSN if u got it. but tell me hu u r lol I get v v confused when sum person I don't no adds me and im like who the? But they turn out to be nice peeps anyway so as long as ur nice im happy!.  
  
Ok end of rambling!  
  
ONE LAST THING!  
  
Just kidding lol ; ) 


	8. chapter 8

Hi peeps im baaack! Woohoo well im using a description of Iliana from the Witchlight book of the nightworld series, as I am too lazy to do one my self, plus I figured its more accurate to use the original descripton!  
  
Oook to all my reviewers!  
  
Med: Yes I am strange... Johnny Depp kicks ass! Yes orlando is oookkk, but nothing compared to darling Johnny! Glad ya liked it! And hope ya like this chappie – it's a lot longer than the last one hehe!  
  
Jez: Hi hmm well I mentioned the play because it was an excuse! And to anyone who care... it was crap! The music was unsingable and noone knew what they were doing... *mumbles to self no where near as good as Oliver last year* I'm glad your proud of me! I did this one myself too!! Yay!!  
  
Randomcat: Hey no probs bout reviewing your... they're hilarious! Im glad you like the story, and hope you like this chappie! It probs wont clear anything up yet, but it'll become clear as the story progresses!  
  
Chappie 8!   
  


* * *

  
Nessa pulled away first.  
  
'Oh my Goddess what have I done?' she whispered to herself. Darren caught on to what she said, and his face became soft, and concerned.  
  
'I think I had better go.' She said as she stood up. She walked across to the door.  
  
'Don't leave me. I lost you once... please not again' Darren murmured so only them two could hear.  
  
'You have never lost me, and never will... you belong with Stephanie, and I belong with someone else. I love you Darren I really do. You're like a brother to me, and I love you that way, just as you love me like a sister. I know it, and you know it too.' Darren nodded his head slowly. 'Now I really must go... you know I hate hospitals.'  
  
Daren stood up from the bench he was sat on, and walked with a sullen Nessa to the front of the hospital.  
  
'Now I'll see you later, but you stay with Steph from now on. She needs you more than anyone at the minute, and you need her. You will be happy together... I can tell. See ya around!!'  
  
With that Nessa gave Darren a swift kiss on the lips, turned on her heal, and walked into the night where the darkness engulfed her miniature body frame.  
  


* * *

  
'I swear to god Thierry leave me alone, or I will Blast your head off with my hot witchy fire!' Nessa shouted at her bedroom door. She was so sick of that vampire, sticking his nose in places it just shouldn't be... people needed their privacy!  
  
'Erm it's not Thierry' came a small light voice from behind the barrier door. 'It's Iliana. Listen could I please just talk for a little while? Please?' Iliana had just arrived at Nessa's house the day before, and even though Nessa and Iliana were about the same age – closer than the others at least, they did not exactly get off on the right foot. Nessa just told her that if she went near her then she will basically which she had never been born. Iliana by the looks of things has obviously not been swayed.  
  
Nessa frowned 'Why should I talk to her? After all she is a Daybreaker...'  
  
+But she is the only one you like out of them...+ Interrupted her inner voice as per usual.  
  
'Oh shut up... oh my goddess I think I'm going schizy.' She replied to it, hoping that Iliana wouldn't be able to hear her argument with herself.  
  
'Fine come in, but make it quick!' she yelled at the door.  
  
Slowly the door opened to reveal a girl with silvery – fair hair, and violet eyes. She had an extraordinary delicacy of features and grace of movement that made her as pretty to watch as a white kitten on the grass. Although she was seventeen, she seemed slight, and childlike. Almost fairylike. She was wearing a baby pink skinny t – shirt, and a denim flowey skirt that stopped just above her skinny ankles that were decorated with a delicate silver anklet.  
  
Iliana walked over towards the cream sheeted bed, and sat next to Nessa.  
  
'well?' Nessa asked toning her voice with impatience.  
  
'I just want to firstly say that even though you are stubborn, and still believe that all daybreakers are scum, I just want to remind you, that you kill nightworlders, does that really make you any different to us?'  
  
'What you have forgotten Iliana' Nessa replied 'is that I hunt daybreakers aswell as nightworlders, and the only nightworlders I hunt are vampires. Do you know why?'  
  
Iliana shook her head. (she wasn't there when Nessa had the outburst at the Daybreakers – just clearing that up lol)  
  
'My father's a vampire.' Nessa states as though it's obvious.  
  
'So? That doesn't mean –' Iliana gets cut off.  
  
+she obviously doesn't have a clue, nice to know Thierry keeps people informed with info huh?+ Nessa thinks before interrupting.  
  
'Look my father left my mum as soon as he found out she was pregnant with me. OK? He left my mum all alone to look after me. And we've done fine without him. But part of me wishes that he was here to watch me as the lead roll in the school theatre productions, watch me be presented with certificates when I was 10 for passing my piano and singing exams... I always hoped maybe that, maybe if I worked hard, and achieved as much as I could, get top marks and stuff, then he would be proud of me, and maybe then, just maybe, he would come back and live with us, and we'd be a happy family, and mum wont be lonely, and I would have that part of my life that I need. I remember every single time I went up on stage and what not, I would look out to the audience, and search every single corner just to see if my father had turned up to watch me. To see if he was sitting next to my mother, nudging her like all the other fathers nudging their wives saying, that's my daughter. I'm so proud of her.'  
  
Nessa bent her head down. Iliana put her slender hand on Nessa's slim shoulder.  
  
'Eventually I realised he would never be there not for me, not for my mum. I was so angry. Why can all the other kids have fathers who love them and I don't? I wanted to know exactly why my father left us, but I knew I wouldn't get anything from mum, so I went up into the loft where I found a box filled with newspaper clippings and letters. There were some photos of mum and dad happy together as well. They looked as though they had some sort of... a... connection... yeah a connection. Dunno what happened to that. Anyway, I looked through the newspaper clippings, and found the stories being about unexplained murders occurring in the area. Loads of people were questioned, but my father wasn't. I don't know how, guess it was his vamp powers or something. Ily he killed so many people I... I... hate that man so much! So many young girls my... our age, so many who had life to enjoy for years to come, but that was taken away from them in a blink of an eye! And by then man I wished was proud of me!'  
  
Nessa was crying at this point, her body shaking. Iliana pulled her over into a protective hug. Iliana grew a gentle smile on her lips. A smile of sympathy, yet a breakthrough.  
  
Once Nessa had calmed down, and had dried her eye's, Iliana started to talk to her comforting her, and telling her about her escapade with Galen and Keller. Nessa in her turn told Iliana about Zale, and how she found out who he really was. And also about how when he touched her, she was transported no matter how briefly, into another world.  
  
'That sounds like the soulmate link.' Came Ilianas opinion.  
  
'What the hell is that?' Nessa asked confused.  
  
'The soulmate link, is a link that connects two people together. You feel what they feel, see what they see. You know everything about them inside and out, and they know the same about you. You can't escape it once it's been found.'  
  
'Well there must be some way to break it! Exclaimed Nessa. 'I am not spending my life being connected to him!'  
  
'There is no way to break it, and you cannot deny it, or ignore it. The soulmate link is part of fate. It is your fate... destiny to be with Zale whether you like it or not.'  
  
'But I can't, I love someone else... at least I think I love him.'  
  
'Who?' Iliana asked.  
  
'He's called Tyrell. He's sweet and funny and drop dead gorgeous! Plus he's a nightworlder as well. I think he's a witch, which is cool, but I don't really know, I can't place whether he is or not. Hmmmm.'  
  
'Oh well why don't you ask him? And do you know his last name... that should tell you something at least!'  
  
'Erm I don't know his real last name. He was introduced in class as Tyrell Johnsen. Doesn't exactly sound like a nightworld name really.'  
  
'No... well you need to find that stuff out I suppose, you know less of him than you do of Zale.'  
  
'Yeah but...' Nessa couldn't think of what to say to that. Iliana was right.  
  
Nessa looked at Iliana. 'Ily?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Thanks. For listening, you know what?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'For a daybreaker you aren't that bad.'  
  
'You know the others aren't that bad if you gave them a chance.' Iliana stated.  
  
'yeah well... listen do ya wanna bunk in here for the night? I can run downstairs, get some popcorn, we can watch movies, and just chat.' She looked to the floor. 'What ya think? I can most certainly say I've never been a one for this, and I've never done this with my other friends either so it's a bit weird, but you're really nice... I feel like I can talk to you... and I've never said that before either'  
  
'I feel so privileged' Iliana laughed. 'Yeah sure, it'll be fun. But you can't just get popcorn... you need ice cream, pizza and Pringles!'  
  
Nessa laughed as well 'And you expect me to carry these things by my self?' Nessa raised an eyebrow.  
  
'You're a big girl – ' Nessa chucked a pillow at her. 'Ow! OK! OK!' she yelped.  
  
Nessa laughed even harder. She can't remember having this much fun, and they had barely even started with the movies or anything! Plus Nessa didn't really know Iliana at all, but after their little... talk, Nessa felt as though she had known Iliana most of her life.  
  
They went into the kitchen. The same kitchen where everything else had started.  
  
Galen and Keller were sitting opposite each other at the breakfast counter. Deep in discussion. They stopped at the sign of another presence in the room. They stared at Nessa and Iliana happily talking to one another. Nessa saw them, swallowed her pride, smilled and waved.  
  
'Hi Keller, Galen!' she said cheerily turning her back on them to get into the freezer for ice cream, then into the cupboards for crisps, and popcorn. She grabbed the portable phone off the bench to ring the pizza shop down the road, all the time not noticing Keller And Galen's open mouthed faces of utter disbelief. This girl who absolutely detested daybreakers, was one having a happy conversation with their friend Iliana, and two happily unforced said hello to them as though they were normal people!  
  
Keller pinched herself, feeling pain, to make sure she was still awake but to make sure pinched Galen who yelped pulling him back to the real world.  
  
'What? What's happened!?' Nessa spun around hurridley almost dropping everything on the floor. Iliana rushed over to take some of the food off her. Nessa gave a smile of thanks.  
  
'Err nothing! Galen just attempted to grope my leg that's all' rushed Keller who received a glare off Galen.  
  
'OooooK! A bit too much detail for me! Galen keep your hands to yourself in my kitchen you randy beast!' Nessa said giving the shocked couple a wink as Nessa and Iliana started to walk out the room. At the entrance, Iliana turned around and gave two thumbs up to the still shocked couple.  
  
Back up in Nessa's room, Nessa, and Iliana got changed into their PJs, Iliana's, a cream strappy top with a picture of Winnie the Poo on it snoozing next to a tipped over pot of honey. She was wearing matching shorts.  
  
Nessa's were deep maroon, same style as Iliana's, but had a picture of Tweety with devil horns, with 'I am no angel' written underneath.  
  
'Nice PJs' Nessa and Iliana said at the same time. They laughed at each other then.  
  
'Soooo what shall we watch? Ooh! We need to order pizza! Lets do that first.'  
  
'Yeah! That would be good.' Her stomach growled in agreement.  
  
'Hello? Yeah I'll have errr... Ily calm down woman!' Iliana was jumping up and down pointing at the pepperoni and veggie style pizzas. 'I'll have on medium pepperoni, and one medium Veggie... Oi Ily do ya wanna get garlic breath?' Iliana stuck her tongue out in distaste. 'My thoughts exactly. No thank you!... Yes... uhuh... really?... OK... yeah, see ya in 'bout twenty then?... ok bye!'  
  
'Did you know him or something?' Iliana asked after she stopped laughing.  
  
'Yeah I know her she's called Kimmi. She's really nice, but we have to be ready at the front door if she's the on delivering it.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because she's a hunter like me... she's in my posse so to speak. I've already risked their friendships enough by lying to them about Zale, I cant risk them finding out that everything I tell them are now turning out be lies. It's not good. They can tell the whole of the school that I'm a nightworlder, and people will believe them. And yes the town is over run with adult by nightworlders, but they will just let me get killed, and not do anything about it. As long as they're safe, which they will be.'  
  
'Oh, well I suppose that's a good excuse!'  
  
The doorbell rang about twenty minutes later. Nessa and Iliana were ready at the door. It wasn't Kimmi however, it was still someone with pizza, but he had jet black hair, and raven eyes, reflecting the porch lights, glow. Iliana gasped. She's never met anyone like him before. He was cute! She looked at his T-shirt, and saw that it had an eagle on it... her favourite animal. She took it as a sign, and took the money out of Nessa's hand who was just staring at this gorgeous boy. He was human, she could sense that, but that meant nothing to her.  
  
'Hi' She said.  
  
'Hi... err do I know you from somewhere?' he asked as he took the money out of her hand, skin on skin contact. Iliana could see a pink haze enveloping them into a world of their own. She could fell the guys awe at this event, he was a bit freaked out as well, but he's seen a lot in his short life. Not much has surprised him since.  
  
'What's happening?' He asked her with his mind.  
  
'It's the soulmate link' Iliana answered more to herself than to anyone else. Her thought was filled with warmth and love towards this guy who two minutes ago walked into her life. He felt the same. He found himself looking into her mind seeing that her name was Iliana. He tried it out saying it.  
  
'Iliana, such a beautiful name.' Was what he said.  
  
'Thank you Will.' She replied.  
  
She found herself going deeper into his mind, and couldn't stop herself. She came across one of his memories. She saw it as though she was there herself, just looking on from the outside.  
  
Will was just 5 years old at the time, but he saw the man, the man with light blonde hair, so light it was almost white, break into his house. He saw his 16 year old sister run into the room, just as the man had reached him, she shouted at him to leave her brother alone. He turned to look at her and grinned. The man walked towards her, and pushed her against the wall. Will saw the man start to stroke her neck, progressing downwards to her skirt. The skirt his dad would use to complain about being to short. He remembered his sister's screams of pain as this man raped her, he remember her last scream of fear, and pain. A scream that still to this day haunted his dreams. He saw the man put his lips to her neck, and he saw his sister go limp in the mans arms. He saw the man's face as he pulled away. It was covered with blood. The saw the man lick away some of the blood from his lips, then turn to smile at him. He remembers seeing the sharp glint coming from behind the man's lips. The man put his finger to his lips in a shushing movement, as he climbs out the window and submerges into one with the night.  
  
Iliana could feel Will tremble into her as the memory finished.  
  
'Please no more' he begged.  
  
Iliana mentally attempted to leave the world, and found she could. She came back the present day holding tightly onto Will. They were both sitting on the porch step holding onto one another not daring to let go. She saw his pain and grief, and wasn't going to let him go through all of that again. She could feel he was strong, and just as well. If she was in his position, she would have gone mad.  
  
'Will... I... I'm sorry, I don't know what to say,' she said troubled, 'What was your sister called?' she asked him gently.  
  
'Danny.' He mumbled from her neck.  
  
Iliana looked around to find Nessa looking rather distraught at what had happened.  
  
Will wasn't her soulmate obviously, she realised that he was Iliana's by what had just happened, but as Iliana was sucked into his thoughts, Nessa found she was too, which was what she couldn't quite explain. She saw everything from Will's eyes, felt his emotions that started with childish confusion, then pain because his sister was in pain. He felt the tension in the air, and reacted to it by staying quiet. She felt all this, and then the confusion as to why sis wouldn't get up off the floor. Was she just taking a nap?  
  
Then she was sucked back out again as Iliana left.  
  
William looked up. Smiled meekly at Nessa, then deepened the hug with Iliana before getting up.  
  
'Will are you ok?' Iliana asked.  
  
'Yeah, I just need to go think things through really.' He replied.  
  
'Oh... OK, well be careful.' She whispered to him as she kissed him gently on the lips. She may have only known him for 10 minutes, but it felt right... they were soulmates.  
  
'You too.' He replied just as gently back.  
  
'Will walked down the drive, stopped, waved, then walked on deep in thought about the recent events.  
  
Nessa picked up the pizza's and gently pulled a brooding Iliana back into the house. They went up back into Nessa's room, and sat on the floor in front of the widescreen T.V.  
  
'She was one of my father's victims wasn't she?' Nessa asked.  
  
'I think so. She was called Danny, ring any bells?'  
  
'Yeah, she was found murdered at 23 Oak view Terrace near the school, I can't remember the date, but it's in one of the news paper articles. I never thought the deaths had been that gruesome! What kind of sicko does that with a 4 year old kid in the room even!'  
  
'How did you know that?' Iliana enquired puzzled.  
  
'Well this will sound so dodgy, but I like got sucked into his thoughts, and I don't know how or why, I saw what happened through his eyes, and felt what he felt. I'm surprised he's not in a loony bin after that. I felt your presence there so I assume you're soulmates with him huh?' Iliana nodded. 'Cool I just hope he's not an arse hole like Zale.' She added as what she thought to be a lighter note.  
  
'hmm... well the pizza's getting cold... lets just have a good time tonight, and we'll figure it all out in the morning. What you think?'  
  
Nessa replied in a stuck up posh tone 'Why I think that is a wonderful idea darling!'  
  
Iliana laughed, and put final destination 2, into the DVD player.  
  
'Ok I am now staying away from, pigeons, Screens, cars, planes, barbed wire fences, ladders, cookers, and barbecues.' fixed Iliana.  
  
'You missed out lifts' commented Nessa. 'ooh and men with hooked arms... and I am never going to put my hair in a plait again!'  
  
'Amen to that!' Chimed in Iliana.  
  
They both stopped giggling when they heard the phone ring. Nessa looked at her clock, 11:30 pm.  
  
'Nessa? NESSA!' Shouted up a male voice from downstairs.  
  
'Yeah?' Nessa yelled back.  
  
'PHONE!'  
  
'K I'll Get it from up here!'  
  
'YOU WHAT?!'  
  
'I'LL GET IT FROM UP HERE!' She bellowed back downstairs. Honestly for vampires they're pretty deaf!  
  
'yello?' she said with a stupid twist in her voice. She knew who it was on the other end.  
  
'Err... blue?' replied the voice on the other end.  
  
Nessa laughed.  
  
'Who is it?' Asked Iliana.  
  
'Oh it's Tyrell.' Nessa said. 'Hold on I'll put it on speaker'  
  
'OK Ty? Talk please!'  
  
'Err what do ya want me to say? And how did ya know it was me? Oh and who was that guy on the phone, Ash I think it was... actually how many guys do you have at your house anyway there seemed to be more than one, and they sounded your age! Nessa are you there? Nessa? Hey!'  
  
Nessa was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She handed the phone to Iliana who looked at her oddly before saying.  
  
'Nessa's a bit tied up at the minute.'  
  
'Oh? How so?'  
  
'Erm, well she can't breathe.'  
  
'And why is that?'  
  
'Because she's laughing so hard she looks as though she's going to pee herself.'  
  
'Oh... well sexy looks like it's going to be us two for a while,' He brought the next phrase to a whisper, no doubt Nessa would be too caught up in trying to breathe properly that she wouldn't notice. 'Play along,'  
  
Then in normal tone. 'So who are you any way? Ah who cares? You sound sexy enough. Listen how bout you and me get together some time?' He asked, his voice laced with seduction.  
  
Nessa froze. 'What did he just say?!' she mouthed. She was shocked how dare he!  
  
'I said Why don't we meet up some time.' Answered Tyrell, 'And I see you are back with us now.'  
  
'So help me Tyrell you better not be serious!'  
  
'Hell yeah! 'snot nice is it?' he smirked down the phone.  
  
'ok ok I'm sorry! I've just got my best friend and her family staying with me for a while. I don't know how long for though' Nessa sighed.  
  
'What's your friend called?' He asked  
  
'Iliana... oh and I know it was you because you said that you would ring at 11 and – '  
  
'But it was 11:30 when I picked up the phone to ring you so...'  
  
'Tyrell you are never on time!'  
  
'You got me there!'  
  
Iliana started to giggle.  
  
'What?' Nessa and Tyrell both said together.  
  
'Sorry, it's just that you guys make such a cute couple!'  
  
'I am so sorry about her! She doesn't know what she's talking about!' Nessa could feel herself going red.  
  
'So you don't think of us a couple then?' asked Tyrell now serious.  
  
'Err' Nessa didn't know what to say, what if he didn't feel the same way? She had only known him for like a day, and a night... wow so much stuff can happen during that time! She looked to Iliana who nodded her head 'Go on tell him' she mouthed.  
  
'Errm... well we've only known each other for like a day practically, and I barely know you, and you barely know me – '  
  
'Stop stalling Ness' Interrupted Tyrell.  
  
'Don't interrupt me' she coughed. 'We barely know each other, but I would say...' she took a deep breath, 'Yes.'  
  
'.........'  
  
'Tyrell say something!'  
  
'.........'  
  
'Tyrell!'  
  
'Huh? Oh hi' he laughed.  
  
'What's so funny?'  
  
'Oh nothing, just I'm relieved... I really like you Ness you know that?'  
  
'I do now' Sighed Nessa, she thought she was done for there.  
  
'Good, listen I'll speak to ya soon k? I got to go out.'  
  
'Oh. OK, see ya later then!'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
'Bye.' Nessa hung up, and sighed. Iliana looked as though she was going to have a fit.  
  
'Just say it Ily'  
  
'AWWW!!!! You guys are soooo sweeeeet!' Iliana gave Nessa a short hug. 'Now where's the ice cream?'  
  
And so that was how Iliana and Nessa spent their little girlie night. Stuffing their faces with Ice – cream, talking about Tyrell, and about William, with a little bit of 'What's it like to be in daybreak?'  
  
They talked about circle daybreak for 2 hours before they fell asleep at 6am – good thing it wasn't school in the morning!  
  
They woke up round about lunch time.  
  
'You sure you want to do this? I'm not forcing you to do this you know, it's your decision in the end.'  
  
'I know, and I am doing this of my own free will. I feel I can do this now.'  
  
'OK, I'll go round up everyone while you get changed k?'  
  
'Yeah that would be good.' Iliana started to walk towards the door. 'Oh Ily?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
''s OK'  
  
Nessa walked over to her drawers, and pulled out a pair of her black, big flared Jeans which had a blue chain attached to them. She also pulled out a baby blue skinny t – shirt that had a picture of a kitten holding onto a branch with one of its back paws. Underneath the picture was printed – 'Hanging in there' Nessa put these clothes on, and headed down stairs to the newly found discussion room – otherwise known as the sitting room.  
  
+Goddess she's quick+ Nessa thought after she recovered from walking into the already full room.  
  
Thierry stood up. 'You wanted to talk to us about something Miss Harman?  
  
+Talking about making things easier for me Mr Formal.'  
  
'Ah yes Mr Descouedres I do.' Replied Nessa innocently, making her voice sound posher than it was.  
  
+No you are not going to start a fight as usual! You are not going to do this! Be serious!+  
  
Nessa coughed before continuing. 'Moving on... I want to talk to you about joining you in circle daybreak.'  
  


* * *

  
Wooooo! Well I must say this is very long for me... longest chapter yet! 19 pages! Wow, well I must say I did not know Nessa was going to do that... she has a mind of her own! Honestly!  
  
Well I shall up date a.s.a.p, and see what happens, I shall be asking you yes or no questions soon, just to help me along a bit, I now hav an idea of whats going on now thanks to Med! I really appreciate it!  
  
Well please review, and I'll see ya in the next chappie hopefully!!! 


	9. chapter 9

Wooo! Onto the 9th chappie! Gawd this is weird! Ive decided to post this since its my bday today! Yay probs is that its flaming mothers day isn't it! Lol  
  
To my reviewers!  
  
Med: Glad ye liked it! Awwww so sweet b/fs must come first I undastand that... if I had one I would not update fer aaaaaggggeeeees (well longer than I take now) but alas all I have for company at the moment is a GCSE maths practise paper, and lots and lots of coursework! Update ur fics soon coz they're really cool! cya l8r and enjoy this chappie!  
  
Jez101: I finally got it done see? Just for my birthday aswell... I was feelin nice ye see. I shall see ya soon no doubt! Till then... ooh and update soon!  
  
Lola: here's the nxt chappie fer ye... hope ye like it and thnx fer reviewin!  
  
Sophie: I wuda wat I based it on too... ye know sometime ye get epiphanies ya no?! hehe hope ya like this chappie wen ye read it wich will b soon coz I shall give ye the link and wat not on msn! Hehe plus I'll see ye on mon so till then adew adew and other Shakespearean things to annoy you for English! Thank god I had finished that last year!  
  
To the chappie!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Nessa sat down on the sofa next to her mother, and told Daybreak all the information she knew. She told them about Zale and how he was supposedly meant to be her soulmate to Iliana's defining. She told them how confused she was, and how she didn't know what to do.  
  
The Daybreakers in their turn, told Nessa about how everyone met, and their own separate adventures beforehand. That day Nessa didn't go to school, she just attempted to get to know the daybreakers better.  
  
All day they talked about everything. Nessa deliberately didn't tell them about Tyrell, she was afraid really about what they would say, in case he was just as bad as Zale. Surely she would be better off knowing? Was she willing to have her heart broken?  
  
No.  
  
'Oh my Goddess! It's my birthday tomorrow! I totally forgot!' Nessa exclaimed suddenly out of the blue.  
  
All eyes turned to her, then to Melissa who said just as equally, 'Goddess I totally forgot!' she looked sheepishly at Nessa, and shrugged her shoulders. They both laughed.  
  
'Like mother like daughter' Thierry said as he watched on bemused at the pairs laughter.  
  
Nessa abruptly stopped laughing, 'So you're the one who said that! I've had that on my mind for years! When did you say that because I know I haven't seen you before now.' Nessa told him.  
  
'I said that when you were born. You were the spitting image of your mother... that is apart from your eyes,' Nessa frowned. 'you were as silent as her when you first entered the world, until you were placed into your mothers arms, and she started to laugh out of exhaustion and the fact that she was holding onto the most beautiful baby in the world. Then you started to laugh, your laughs were and still are exactly the same, and can lighten a room. That was when I said it.' He informed her. Nessa looked up in awe. She didn't realise she could remember something so trivial from that far back.  
  
Melissa quickly excuses her self whilst dragging Jez and Morgead out of the room and by the sound of the front door slamming, out of the house too. Nessa sighed and started up a conversation of how annoying her mum has been with the issue of motorbikes.  
  
The doorbell was heard, so Nessa excused herself, and went to answer the door. Standing there was Tyrell.  
  
'Now I know I didn't give you my address.' She blurted out without thinking.  
  
'Nice to see you too! I looked in the phone book directory thing, and found it all in there. Hey are you ok? Just you weren't at school today, I thought something was wrong, I was quite worried!' He told her sincerely.  
  
'Aww thanks Tyrell!' Nessa kissed him on the cheek. 'I just had a really bad head ache, I couldn't get out of bed basically.' She knew she was lying to him, but she wasn't going to tell him that she was housing Daybreakers.  
  
'Listen Nessa you wanna have come for a ride with me?' He asks her hoping she won't turn him down. He had booked a table at Les beau Paysages (beautiful landscapes lol). The most expensive restaurant in the near by city.  
  
'Erm... Yeah sure! We're we going?' she asks curiously.  
  
'Now that's a surprise, just go upstairs and get changed into nice clothes.' He tells her. Nessa folds her arms.  
  
'What are you saying these clothes aren't nice?'  
  
'No, they're nice I like them honest I do!' Tyrell starts to attempt to get out of his hole. (You got ur JCB Jez101? Hehe) 'Just you need to dress a little more... formally?' he attempts.  
  
Only then did Nessa look at Tyrell's clothes with more attention, she saw he was wearing a cool version of a suit. In black may I add.  
  
'Give me about an hour and I'll be down, oh do you mind waiting in the car? It's just my friend and her family are like taking up the whole house, so...' she trailed off hopelessly, praying that he wont ask anymore questions to that matter. Tyrell sensing this nodded his head, and went back to his car.  
  
Nessa poked her head into the lounge, told Thierry that she was going out with a close friend, and dragged Iliana up to her room with her.  
  
She did her make up first while Iliana was hopelessly throwing clothes all over the place in search of a dress. She found nothing.  
  
Nessa Entered her mums room, and started to raid the fitted white wardrobes. She found a dress that her mother had just bought, for what occasion Nessa couldn't place, but she took it anyway, and took it to her room. It was pink, that started deep at the top part of the dress, and paled as it got to the bottom. Pink was not one of Nessa's favourite colours, but she knew she suited the colour quite well. The dresses straps crossed at the back, and from mid thigh to the bottom of the dress there was a ruffled split. Nessa ran back to her mums room, and took the matching stiletto healed ballet pumps. She didn't have a clue in how to walk in them, but Iliana when she was putting Nessa's hair up into a semi bun. Stray parts were styled to fall out of the bun on her head, and the front pieces of hair hung loosely at the sides of her face.  
  
'Have fun!' Iliana shouted down the stairs to Nessa as she hobbled out the door to an awaiting Tyrell, who next time will just tell Nessa in advance about his plans, he was only glad that he had made the booking later sensing that something like this would happen. All females are the same at getting ready.  
  
Nessa tripped into the passenger's side of the Porsche Boxster convertible door.  
  
'Are you alright?' asked Tyrell concerned. Nessa regained her composure, and slid awkwardly into the luxurious car. Nessa looked at herself in the mirror, and tamed some stray hairs that had come loose on her head. She pulled the seat belt on, and turned to Tyrell who she found was looking at her gob smacked.  
  
'Woooey! Anyone there?' she called waving her hand in front of his face. Tyrell freed himself from Nessa's captured beauty, and started the engine of his beloved.  
  
'Wow Ness! You look... wow!' Nessa giggled, and kissed him on the cheek whispering to him to take her to wherever he was planning because she couldn't wait any longer.  
  
He firstly placed a blindfold over her eyes, and kissed the top of her head. Nessa sighed slightly frustrated because she could no longer see.  
  
'Don't worry Ness it'll be worth it!' Tyrell assures her.  
  
'I'll believe that when I see it,' Nessa replied.  
  
10 minutes later, and Nessa heard the sound of the engine of the Porsche switching off, and felt the gentle thrumming, vibration of the movement the car was making, cease.  
  
Nessa heard her door being opened, then felt a hand pulling her out of the car.  
  
'Can I take this off yet?' she asked frustrated.  
  
'Not yet.' Was his short reply.  
  
'Awww! I want to know where we are!' Nessa whined.  
  
'Be quiet and you'll find out sooner.' Tyrell said sternly.  
  
'Yes mother.' She simply said before going into a huff. Tyrell felt the sudden shift in her body language, and could tell she was a little pissed off.  
  
+she wont be for much longer+ he thought as they entered the restaurant. He led her to the table, and took off the blind fold.  
  
Nessa slowly opened her eyes, and found herself in a foreign room. She looked around and saw pastel colours everywhere. She was glad she wore pink because she didn't clash with the walls that were also a pastel pink. She was sitting on a white, grand 16th century style chair, that had golden threads dotted around the back. The tables were dark oak. The room had a very rich style to it.  
  
'Where are we Tyrell?' she asked in wonder.  
  
'Les beau paysages' he replied delighted by the shocked look on her face.  
  
'Do you know how much this place costs!?' she whispered, looking around to see if anyone were listening into her conversation.  
  
'Yes I do, and I'm paying, so it doesn't matter does it?' he calmly replies.  
  
'Look I can afford it, but it's a really big rip off!' said Nessa trying to defend herself.  
  
'Hey Nessa don't start we're here to have a good time, I am doing this for you ok?' Nessa looked to the floor, and mumbled a sorry to him. Tyrell lightly chuckled, and kissed her hand.  
  
'Now what shall we have to eat?' he asked after calling the waiter over.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Once the grand dishes were cleaned of their food, Nessa leant back in her chair feeling completely bloated from all the food that was in her. She smiled at Tyrell, and received a cheeky grin back. It was a minute past midnight, and was officially 17.  
  
Looking up from her watch straight after the last digital number changed to a 1, Nessa saw a beautiful cake being brought into the room, with candles attached to it. The lights instantly went out, and she could see the glowing object slowly coming towards her. The waiters started to sing happy birthday, and Tyrell joined in quite content with the reaction he received from her.  
  
Nessa was stunned. She had never had anything like that for her birthday. Normally it was just her and her mum, popping open the Champaign, and watching lots of films.  
  
When the song was finished, Nessa blew out her candles, and looked at Tyrell lovingly. Tyrell noticing this look, plasters a grin to his face, but feels some of the strings of his hart twang slightly. He didn't quite know why, but it was an uncomfortable feeling for him anyway.  
  
When the cake was finished, Tyrell took Nessa for a drive around the countryside as a detour to going home.  
  
Tyrell parked his car as instructed by Nessa at the end of the street. He walked her to her porch, and kissed her passionately before Nessa opened her door. She had made a decision in her head, so checked that the hallway was clear, and pulled Tyrell into her house. She shut the door quietly, and dragged him up the stairs to her room. She locked that door, and closed her curtains.  
  
She kicked her shoes off sighing as her feet started to relax. She slowly walked over to Tyrell claiming his lips with hers. He realises her idea, and walked her over to her large bed.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I think we shall leave them there to do what they are going to do ahem. Well thanks to everyone who reviews! And sorry if there're mistakes but I'm tired and go easy coz it's me birthday so I get an excuse this time!  
  
And I have a question to ask you all now!  
  
Now those of u who just read and don't review I know ur there! Just plz tell me the answer you would prefer as it would make the fic easier to do. Right here's the its going to be one of those this or that question things k?  
  
Im not giving anything away so...  
  
Appear or stay away for while for birthday?  
  
Just put it in the review or whateva, and you'll get it when I next update... when that will b I don't know so keep a sharp eye! hehe 


	10. chapter 10

Chappie 10! Sorry it's very late but ive been tied down with GCSE's and handing in coursework at the last minute and the rest lol then straight after I went to Egypt for a week, (which was fantastic by the way lol) and now I've got my results wich are gd so im happy! Anyhu those of you who deciphered my question said appear, so that is what I shall do! Rite here's my little thanku to reviewers bit, wow I have more to say thanx to yay!

AmbrosiaBunny – thanks for liking it, it is certainly getting a little more tangly as the story progresses! Hope you like this chappie!

Fiona – Wow you are wacky! Erm thanks for the review – s lol and I hope you like this chappie as much as the others!

Missy – thanks for reviewin! And hope ya like this chappie

Sophie – well I'll let you off since I'm very very very late in updating this fic!

Med – I had an ok day for my bday bit odd giving my mum presents though lol and that was months ago so sorry bout that! I really need to start to update faster even though I've been saying that for a while now lol

Strawberrypotatolobster – Wow long name! happy birthday though it is very late but its better than nothing rite? Lol hope you had a good day! Thanks for reviewing and hope ya like this chappie.

Jez101 – hi hun, you're a little late with the JCb considerin the chappie finished ages ago! Hehe and now the night out has already happened too, I really need to get better at updating huh? Enjoy the chappie and see ya soon!

Lola – you will find out in this chappie, enjoy!

Xhianglian – thanks for liking it and reviewing enjoy this chappie!

Sandie – Ritchie – thanks and thanks again and pumps; I'm not really sure what they are, I just was looking on the topshop website and went into the shoes bits and it said a pair of ballet like shoes were ballet pumps so I just used that ; ) hope you like the chappie!

SarahHarman – hehe I'm glad u did read it and enjoyed it aswell! Hope ya like this chappie coz I know I've been pestered to update!

Emma – lol trust you and jelly beans!

On to the chappie!

Nessa woke up to a presence beside her in her bed. She turned over sleepily, to find that there was a bulge under her covers next to her. She couldn't see a head, so threw the covers over her head so that she could see who the infiltrator was.

She smiled slightly seeing it to be Tyrell fast asleep. She moved her arm to poke him awake, but froze when knocking came from her door.

'Nessa hunny! You up yet?' The door knob started to rattle.

'Shit!' Nessa whispered. She kicked Tyrell out of the bed. He landed with an 'oomph,' on the floor. Nessa looked down at him and put her finger to her lips whilst pointing underneath her bed. Tyrell shifted to a position that he could not be seen in.

'Yes mum I'm awake!' Nessa shouted through the door.

'Oh good!' Melissa opened the door and poked her head into the room. Nessa looked around her room to find clothes scattered everywhere. Fortunately Tyrell's couldn't be made out because of the other clothes that hadn't been tidied up after the rush of trying to find a dress to wear.

'Happy birthday darling!' Melissa said in an uplifting voice.

'Thank you mum I'll be down in a minute, just let me tidy everything up ok?' Nessa asked hoping that her mum wouldn't say that she would help her tidy since it's her birthday and all.

yeah like hell she'd say something like that! Nessa's little voice replied.

'Ok then hun I'll tell everyone you'll be down soon.' With that Melissa left Nessa with a slight smile on her lips.

'Tyrell you can come out now... Tyrell... Ty?' Nessa looked under the bed and found Tyrell... not... there?

'What the?' Nessa said a little shocked.

'You were saying my name madam?' Tyrell whispered into her ear. Nessa jumped, then turned to hit him hard finding her wrist caught in his hands. Tyrell pulled her to him and kissed her. Nessa found all her words that she was going to throw at him, disappearing. She tried to grab at some, but they fluttered past unaware.

Nessa got out of bed and started to pick up her clothes. She was still naked, but that no longer really mattered. Tyrell just lay on the bed and watched her. Nessa picked up his clothes and threw them at him, his pants hitting him on the face.

Nessa heard some muffling coming from the pants and started to laugh. She kept out her skin tight, light blue, hipster jeans that flared out slightly at the bottom, and a black halter top, showing her curves off gracefully.

By the time she was dressed, so was Tyrell. Nessa walked over to him on the bed. 'Tyrell who are you really?' she asked him. She felt Tyrell stiffen next to her.

'What do you mean? I've already told you about me.' He said.

'Yes I know that,' Nessa sighed, 'but I feel as though I hardly know you. I don't even know your real last name... and for some reason now that I think about it, I don't think that what you told me about was true in the first place. So therefore you are a complete stranger to me, yet you aren't. We don't have the soulmate connection to help us out Tyrell, but there is some sort of connection between us, and I don't know what it is.' She told him.

'So you want the soulmate link is that it?' Tyrell asked starting to get annoyed. 'Well you know where yours is, why not go and talk to him, I'm sure he'll tell you all about himself! Oh of course you have the soulmate link to help each other out don't you?' Tyrell stood up getting restless. Nessa fidgeted on the spot.

'That's not what I mean Tyrell and you know it so calm down! I will never go to him, understand that! And also if I didn't want to be with you, then do you honestly think that I would have let you up into my room?'

Tyrell seemed to have come to a decision, 'You want to know the truth?' he sat down next to her. Nessa held onto Tyrell's hand and nodded her head.

'Ok, fine I'll tell you, but not right now... it's your birthday, and you need to be with your family and friends... how about tomorrow?' he asked.

'Ok that will be fine, I'll meet you in Stata park?'

Tyrell nodded his head and walked towards the window deep in thought.

'Tyrell...' Nessa ran up to him and kissed him whilst throwing her arms around his neck. Tyrell distantly replied to Nessa's actions. He then climbed out of her window and into the back garden. Nessa waved down to him, he simply nodded, leaving Nessa to wonder what was in store for her downstairs, and for tomorrow. Nessa shook her head to rid her of the thoughts starting to churn in her head.

She entered the living room to find a small stack of wrapped boxes on the glass coffee table. Melissa stood up from the sofa she was sitting on, and hugged her daughter.

'Happy birthday hun, glad you decided to join us!' Nessa laughed and sat down on the floor looking at the presents.

'Are all them for me?' she asked not quite sure if they were for her or not. She's never had that many before.

'Yup!' Iliana said happily as she picked up her present to Nessa and gave it to her. Nessa ripped it open and found a beautiful silver charm bracelet. It had a dolphin, heart, lock and dragon already placed on it.

'I've put these on for a reason' Iliana told Nessa, 'The dragon is for strength, dolphin for friendship, you know how they always travel together? Heart for love, and lock for trust. Wear this and nothing should go wrong.'

'Oh Ily it's beautiful.' Nessa hugged her and put on the bracelet before going back to opening presents.

Nessa received the bracelet off Iliana, smelly stuff off Thierry and Hannah, a huge rabbit soft toy off Ash and Mary-Lynnette who informed Nessa that it was Ash who actually chose it. Poppy and James got Nessa, a necklace and earrings set. Quinn and Rashel gave her a big box of chocolates, and Keller and Galen gave her a pet dog much to the delight of Nessa who always had wanted a dog. Nessa named the cute little thing Sasha. It was a black Labrador and Nessa loved her to pieces. Nessa received lots more things too (but it would be boring to write it all down so let's crack on!).

Melissa stepped forward and handed Nessa the biggest box out of the lot. Nessa's heart plummeted. She thought she was going to get a motorbike! Nessa opened the box to be greeted by another one she finds the same happen again, and this carried on until she got to a small box... a box that would be able to house lets say a motorbike key? Nessa opened the box to find a pair of earrings. She fixed a smile to her face and hugged her mother. Well it's the thought that counts!

'I'm not that mean darling!' Melissa whispered into Nessa's ear. Nessa looked back confused, her face brightened into a huge grin when she saw the keys jangling from her mother's hands. Jez and Morgead grinned wildly as they took Nessa to see her brand new motorbike. Jez was going to teach her how to ride it.

The Transalp XL650V was shield silver metallic in colour, and was absolutely amazing. Nessa ran her hands over the surface. She couldn't wait until she could get on and ride it. She looked up to her mother hopefully who nodded her head signalling that it was ok for Nessa to try it out.

Jez climbed gracefully onto her jet black motorbike and waited for Nessa to mount hers. Without any hesitation, she did so and felt along the handle bars not quite believing that her mother actually let her have a motorbike. Oh this was just too exciting for words.

Jez instructed her how to start up the engine, and get moving with all the gears and the rest of it. Once that was sorted and Nessa had gotten the hang of that small step, Jez took her out on the road for about half an hour showing her what to do.

Nessa felt alive on the motorbike, she couldn't understand why her mother thought they were so dangerous. Yes if she fell off it would be quite bad, but she was in complete control, she knew what she was doing – like all teens do.

Nessa returned home to find Thierry waiting for her on the driveway. Nessa stopped the motorbike engine, and almost fell of her bike as she tried to get off it in a rush. She could sense that something was wrong; her thoughts went straight to her mother. She prayed to the Goddess that her mother was ok while yanking off her helmet, and running into the house, not giving Thierry a second glance.

Nessa pushed open the lounge door and barged right into the room stopping dead in the centre. There was a familiar looking man sitting on the cream sofa, he had light blonde hair, so light it was almost white and extremely familiar eyes, green eyes in fact with blue rings and brown speckles in them. Nessa turned in the direction of her mother who was standing opposite the sofa looking quite distressed.

Ok I've decided to stop there and ponder on what will now happen I was going to carry on but I figured that it would b a good cliffy (and it would take even longer to post this otherwise!). Well that's my excuse anyway.

Please R and R I really appreciate it and I love you all readers and reviewers! Mwa! Hopefully see you all sooner than last time! ; )


End file.
